KUZCHIVES:Kuzon's dad story
Damn he has freaking 800 at least 1973 PLATINUM AUDIO Jim Croce: I got a name 8 track and play tune included He gets these off youtube And then buys on Ebay He likes to record EVERYthing he buys and all the details Like when my dad writes the date he bought the milk and how much it cost etc. on the white milk jug with black marker One time he used a pencil On the bottom And make a hole in the full gallon milk jug Went everywhere Like Paul Davis' 1977 hit classic "Sweet Life" Sold over 4,000 copies in NYC On the first week File:Paul_Davis_-_Sweet_Life_(1977) I still think "Cool Night" in 1983 was better That or "'65 love affair" in 1969 They were all hit classics he said Got the platinum mainly Cost about $65 for each Not cheap Had an old 8 track player back 1971 Grandpa got it sooner or later Then he died in 2011 So we are still sorting out who gets all the stuff My grandpa loved all classics and hits Had like 500 of them Grandma always complained He spent to much money on music Earth Wind & Fire was his fave band "After the love has gone" in 1974 was his favorite Him and grandma would always cry when it played ...i have been spending too much time with dad Meh My grandpa would be like "I am not spending my funds on cheap music. I am spending my funds on real music." His best He was born back in '1936 Grew up listening to the Doobie Brothers "Doo Wop Willy Bee" 1951 classic Dad was born in 1961 /1960 Along with his 12 bros and sis' They would always ride in the car jamming down to the classics The 1960 s In 1979 my dad graduated Didn't go well though But he managed Married mom in 1989 New years 1990 But actual married in 1989 I was born 9 years later had good times Mom went to jail in 1994 Possecment of drugs 4 years Got out 2 years early 1996 late Good times she said Always get out the old jukebox Play some hits Annoy the neighbors Have block parties Until my cousin Tawnee started shet in the family Now we are all seperated she lives above Columbus and just got off her jail sentence in 2009 My dad always played his classic hits in his sentence 2000 to 2002 And then 6 months in 2004 the first for drugs And the 6 month for burglarizing and ripping off a banker Mom got mad and told him we have a son He tried to get back nope Had a stroke in prison in 2001 Lost most of his muscle mass now it looks like he has a long ass neck Like the 1974 scandal Out on route 80 heading east An old hippy van My dad got friends with him helped him He visits sometimes almost 70 Him and dad always sit in here in the computer room and jam down the the radio up high to classic hits And enjoy a good convo Category:KUZCHIVES Category:January 11 2013